


When Gods are Away, the Children will Play

by Blackwidowislyfe



Series: Little-venger verse [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, And literally everyone, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Clint Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, Daddy!Bruce, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Little!Tony, M/M, Movie Night, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Post-Thor: The Dark World, So does Bruce, Steve Rogers has the patience of a saint, Temper Tantrums, Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Needs a Hug, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers, Thumb-sucking, Why is this so Thor-centric, and pepper, baths, little!Clint, little!Natasha, mommy!Pepper, who knows!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So after enduring the loss of his brother, refusing the throne, and kind of admitting to treason, Thor could use a break. Luckily he has some friends who are willing to help out with that. You know, for the most part.</p><p>In which Clint and Thor bond over their common(ish?) losses and the author shamelessly writes fluff and angst and Thor feels because she had nothing better to do and once again cannot summarize. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Gods are Away, the Children will Play

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi! So the obvious warnings for age-play, diapers, yadda yadda yadda. Also there is some implied relationship-ish kind of dynamics between Thor and Loki in this one. Not incest really, but like intimate, caring for one another? Basically Loki was a precious blue baby and Thor was his loving daddy. And then the dark world happened. :P It'll sort itself out, don't fret. Also major Clint feels because WHY DID I NOT MAKE COULSON ALIVE???? ;_; I'm done now, you may read.

1.

Thor had taken off to SHIELD with Loki after New York, and thus wasn't present for Tasha's little oopsie, or really anything. After he finished with Jane in London though, he felt lost. His brother was gone, and he had died valiantly, defending him and the woman he loved. All those days together, the nights they cuddled, the intimacy, the caring... gone. He felt hopeless and depressed, in a way Jane would never understand. He needed... He needed his Midgardian friends. They understood each other in a way that his Asgardian friends would never even come close to.

 

Thor got to New York as fast as he could. He knew at least Tony would be there. He smiled when he saw Captain Rogers entering the building.

 

"Thor!" He said, dropping the bags in his hands. Thor smiled.

 

"Aye," He said, stooping to help him pick up what had been dropped. But.... "Has someone taken in a child?"

 

"Uh...." Steve blushed. "I-it's kind of hard to explain."

 

"Mayhaps this is not the place then," Thor said, scooping the formula and rash cream into his hands. Steve nodded and led Thor inside. Shit.

 

* * * *

 

"Thor!" Bruce smiled, rising from the couch. He quickly enveloped the taller man into a hug. "How's Asgard?"

 

Thor shrugged. "Tis fine I suppose," He said softly. "I understand one of you has taken on a child?"

 

"Um... it's a bit.... more complex than that," Bruce said. Before he could answer though, there was a small sniffle behind him.

 

"Unca Bruce?" Clint whimpered. Thor raised an eyebrow.

 

"Oh sweetie," Bruce cooed, hugging his little boy close. "Bad dream?"

 

Clint nodded, tears running down his cheeks. "Dada was... was...." He began to full on sob.

 

"Shh, come on sweetie, it's okay," Bruce said gently. Steve gingerly picked Clint up and set him on the couch, so as to let Bruce better cuddle the little one.

 

"Let us give them some privacy," Thor suggested. Steve nodded and led him to the elevator.

 

 

2.

"So this.... age play thing...." Thor started.

 

"Yeah. Um, apparently Tony and Clint and Natasha kind of need some extra looking after," Steve blushed. "It helps them deal with stress and to be honest? It kind of helps Bruce and I too, to look after them."

 

"I see," Thor said. So he and Loki were not crazy. They weren't the only ones who benefited from their strange relationship. "How old are they?"

 

"U-um, well they've never really said a number," Steve stammered. "If I had to guess, Tony fits into the infant range, somewhere a little past one. Clint is only a little bit older, more of the two or three-year-old range. Tasha... she's the oldest, somewhere around four or five."

 

"And Stark and Clint.... Do they require....?" Thor blushed slightly, not quite sure if he wanted to say the word or not.

 

"Yeah, though Clint HATES to admit it," Steve chuckled. "He gives Bruce hell every time he needs a change."

 

Thor laughed. "He seems the type."

 

"This is... okay with you?" Steve asked. "You're not like... freaked out or anything?"

 

"I was once engaged with someone in a similar fashion," Thor said. "He was.... a perfect babe. And then he went and betrayed me. And now he is.... dead." Thor choked up on the last part. "I wish to belong with the children, if they will have me."

 

"I'm sure they'll love you Thor," Steve said with a kind smile.

 

 _I can only hope,_ Thor thought.

 

 

3.

It was movie night, conveniently enough. The kids had been put down for a later nap because of it, and were currently in the bath. Well, two seperate baths for obvious reasons.

 

"Someone new will be there tonight," Pepper said gently, holding Natasha as they at in the tub in Pepper's personal bathroom.

 

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

 

"It's a surprise," Pepper said with a smile.

 

"It's Thor, isn't it?" Natasha said. She wasn't dumb.

 

"Yes, but he promised to be good. He really wants to be a part of this from what Steve said," Pepper quickly explained.

 

"Do you trust him?" Natasha asked. Pepper nodded. That was all the confirmation that the red head needed.

 

"Okay Mama," She said. This is why she loved Pepper. The woman just had a way of relaxing her.

 

* * * *

 

"Someone new?" Tony asked nervously.

 

"You know him," Bruce quickly corrected.

 

"Do I know him?" Clint added, looking up from his drawing on the wall of the bathtub. Bruce thanked the heavens for the invention of bath crayons.

 

"Yes," Bruce smiled. Clint beamed.

 

"Let's hurry up and finish then!" He said, eagerly trying to grab the bottle of body soap. Bruce was faster though.

 

"Slow down," He laughed. "You both will get to meet him when we have dinner and watch movies tonight, okay?" Clint nodded eagerly. He couldn't wait!

 

 

4.

Thor sat on the couch, in a borrowed pair of Steve's pajamas as he waited for the children to appear. "Are you certain they will like me?" He asked. Suddenly he was nervous. He hadn't been in a big/little relationship since... well since before he was banished. That was the last time he and Loki had played. And it never went back to that afterwards.

 

"They're going to love you. They might be a bit shy at first, but trust me. If you can lift them, they'll love you to death," Steve chuckled.

 

'Pardon me Captain Rogers, but dinner has arrived,' JARVIS informed him.

 

"Thank you JARVIS. I'll be back," Steve smiled, leaving Thor alone.

 

Natasha was the first one to arrive in the living room. She was holding on to Pepper's hand, a little bear made up of quilt squares in her hands. She eyed Thor skeptically.

 

"Hello little one," He said gently.

 

"Hi," Natasha whispered.

 

"Are you a bit shy?" Thor asked knowingly. Natasha hid behind Pepper. "It's alright, I know how scary it can be to meet new people. Mayhaps a story would help?"

 

"....Story?" Natasha asked, her thumb going to her mouth.

 

"Yes. I know several," Thor smiled. Natasha nodded, grabbing a book from the shelf and handing it to Thor to read. By the time the boys arrived, They were finished. Tony hid shyly behind Bruce. Clint, however, was not expecting Thor. He was expecting his Daddy. However irrational as that may have been, he was still expecting him. Thor was not Daddy, and therefore was not right.

 

"No," Clint said firmly, sitting on the ground. Steve stepped out of the elevator, depositing the pizza on the table.

 

"Clint, don't be rude," Bruce said gently but firmly. "Go say hello."

 

"No!" Clint repeated, angrier than before.

 

"Clint-"

 

"No no no no no NO!" The archer screamed, throwing himself onto the floor. Steve sighed, picking the tantruming little up and throwing him over his shoulder. The look on Thor's face made Clint wince, but not enough to stop him from screaming and punching Steve's shoulder as they entered the elevator.

 

 

5.

Bruce and Tony had been quick to design a safe place for the Hulk, should it ever be neccessary. However, when the green giant wasn't around, the room doubled up as a tantrum and time out zone. Pillows littered the floor, because apparently both Hulk and Bruce loved soft things,and Clint started kicking them as soon as he was on the ground. He screamed, threw them all over, just getting it out of his system. Steve sat close by, a cup of water waiting. He knew Clint was dealing with a lot but that didn't give him the right to take it out on Thor.

 

It took fifteen minutes before Clint finally just melted into a shaking, whimpering mess on the floor. Steve grabbed the sippy, and entered slowly, pulling Clint into his lap and giving him the cup. "Are you ready to use your words?" Steve asked.

 

Clint nodded slowly. "W's s'pos'd ta be Dada," He croaked out. "Bruce said we knew who was coming. Know it was a stupid thing to wish for, but if Thor exists, I thought maybe even dead people could become not dead."

 

Steve's heart ached. "Clint, I know it's hard with... Phil gone," he said gently. "But just because Thor exists doesn't mean he can make people undead. Thor's pretty special, but he's not Jesus."

 

"Jesus is dumb," Clint said. "Dad was a drunk and Momma thought she could save him with Jesus."

 

Steve held Clint close, cuddling him tightly. "I'm sorry buddy," He whispered.

 

Clint hiccuped a while longer, before Thor and Nat came down to the safe-room. Then he was surrounded by all three of them.

 

"May I have a moment alone with our little archer?" Thor asked.

 

"Clint?" Steve asked. He got a nod for his troubles, crawling into Thor's lap.

 

Thor rocked the archer gently. "Lady Natasha explained to me what happened to your Daddy," he murmured gently. "I too, have felt loss. That's why I am here."

 

"What d'ya mean?"Clint sniffled.

 

 "My little one.... He was smart, and brave, just like you," Thor said with a bittersweet smile. "Then... he became deceived and we grew apart. It wasn't until he lost everything I truly realized what he needed. And then... Then he died."

 

Clint hugged Thor as tight as he could. "I sowwy I was mean," He said sadly. "You lost your baby and I lost my Daddy. That makes us even. I jus' thought when Bruce said someone was coming you would be Daddy. But it's okay. You wanna come eat pizza and watch movies with us?"

 

"I would love to, Little Warrior," Thor cooed. And little did Clint know, that was Thor's baby's special pet name. And little did everyone know that Thor's baby, was Loki. And Loki was watching, very closely....

**Author's Note:**

> So good news is I have a story arc for this thing now! :D Hopefully. I'm still kind of feeling it out. Unfortunately I failed my math test, which takes my grade as of right now down to a C, which isn't enough to pass. :( This means hitting the books HARD for a while. So this may be the last update for a while. :( Fear not though, summer is coming. I'll work on this as I can, and I do have one other update ready to go. In the meantime, I love you and I will see you next time! <3


End file.
